Shang Tsung/Gallery
Mortal Kombat Shang Tsung MK1 tier portrait.gif|Tournament tier image ShangtsungMK1intro.gif Sgh.gif|''MK'' Stance ShangTsungSlice.gif|Scrapped fatality. Shangmk1div.jpg|Ho Sung Pak as Shang Tsung. mortal-kombat-1-shang-lao-tsung.jpg|behind the scenes Mortal Kombat II MK2 Shang Tsung.png|Official MKII Promo Art by Patrick Rolo Shangtsung-mk2-fix.gif|''MKII'' Sprite ShangtsungMK2bio.gif|''MKII'' Bio ShangtsungMK2end1.gif|''MKII'' Ending ShangtsungMK2end2.gif|''MKII'' Ending (pt 2) Mk2 art shang tsung.png|Art of Shang Tsung's MKII appearance by John Tobias Liush.png Gosh.png Mortal Kombat 3 MK3-13 Shang Tsung-PR1.png|Official MK3 Promo Art by Patrick Rolo MK3-13 Shang Tsung.png|Official Concept Art by John Tobias Mk3 shangtsung.png|Concept Art (MK Trilogy Version) SMK3.gif|''MK3'' Sprite ShangtsungMK3bio.gif|''MK3'' Bio ShangtsungMK3end1.gif|''MK3'' Ending ShangtsungMK3end2.gif Shang_Tsung_1.png|Official Mortal Kombat 3 Dunkin Super Cap (1995) Shang_Tsung_2.png|Official Mortal Kombat 3 Dunkin Super Cap (1995) Shang_Tsung_3.png|Official Mortal Kombat 3 Dunkin Super Cap (1995) ShvsCy.JPG|Official Artwork by Patrick Rolo (Shang Tsung vs. Cyrax) Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Mortal kombat deadly alliance shang tsung quan chi.jpg|Shang Tsung and Quan Chi are the Deadly Alliance Shang-alli.jpg|Shang Tsung's appearance in MK:DA Liu Kang vs Shang Tsung.PNG|Shang Tsung faces off with his arch-nemesis and Mortal Kombat Champion, Liu Kang Liu Kang Dies.PNG|Shang Tsung mercilessly snaps Liu Kang's neck Shang Tsung take Liu Kang's Soul.PNG|Shang Tsung voraciously consumes his defeated archenemy's soul Shang Tsung. MKDA bio 1.png|''MK:DA'' Bio. Shang Tsung. MKDA bio 2.png|''MK:DA'' Alternate Bio. mkda_BODY_SHANGTSUNG.png|The demon sorcerer Shang Tsung in MK:DA mkda_BODY_SHANGTSUNG_ALT.png|Shang Tsung's alternate costume in MK:DA, an update of his Klassic design Shangtsungdeadlyallianceend1.gif|As possessor of the Amulet, Shang Tsung attains control of the Dragon King's invincible army. Shangtsungdeadlyallianceend2.gif|Shang Tsung reveals his betrayal to Quan Chi before ordering his army to kill the sorcerer Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Movie.jpg Image59.jpg|Shang Tsung's Primary Costume Image60Shang.jpg|Shang Tsung Alternate Costume ShangTsungvs.QuanChi MKDA.jpg|Shang Tsung vs. Quan Chi Mortal Kombat: Deception/Unchained Mortal-kombat-deception-20050301040503091.jpg Shang tsung deception.PNG Shang tsung cobra fire.PNG|Shang Tsung generates a giant cobra of fire to finish off Raiden. Supposedly a throwback to his Animality. Shangtsungdeceptionkard.jpg|Bio Kard Mortal Kombat: Armageddon ShangTsungarmageddonversus.png|Shang Tsung's versus in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Tsung armageddon menu face.jpg Shang Tsung Yeah.PNG|Shang Tsung finishing off the wounded Kenshi Shang tsung fireskull1.PNG|Shang Tsung blasts away a small crowd of kombatants Shang Tsung fireskull2.PNG Shang tsung vs shao kahn armageddon.PNG|Shang kicks back Shao Kahn Shang tsung vs liu kang2.PNG Shang tsung shujinko.PNG|Tsung punches Shujinko far back after knocking Mileena off himself Shang tsung shujinko2.PNG Shang Tsung07.jpg|Shang witness Onaga capturing Shao Kahn Shang tsung vs liu kang.PNG|Tsung spars with the undead Liu Kang Shang Tsung06.jpg|Liu Kang's hooks on back of him Shang you're going down.PNG|Shang Tsung aging after being prevented from reaching Blaze by the undead Liu's zombie chains Image66.jpg|Shang Tsung's Primary Costume Image67Shang.jpg|Shang Tsung's Alternate Costume Shang alt.jpg|Shang Tsung's Alternate Costume in both Deadly Alliance and Armageddon Shang v. Reptile.jpg|Reptile and Shang Tsung mka_mug_shangtsung.jpg Mortal Kombat (2011) Headshang.png|Shang Tsung's icon in MK 2011 shangtsungMK9ladder1.png|Shang Tsung's arcade ladder profile Ladder2 Shang Tsung (MK9).png|Shang Tsung's arcade ladder versus shangtsungMK9versus.png|Shang Tsung's vs. in MK 2011 Krypta 14-11.PNG Krypt 048-1.PNG Shang tsung mk2011.png|Shang Tsung's elder form in MK 2011 Render28.png Screen shot 2011-04-15 at 22.51.22-1-.jpg Shang tsung mk2011-1-.jpg 660px-Wallpaper-1.jpg Shang Tsung's Throne Room.jpg Shang Tsung Tournament.jpg Storymodemk.png Raiden & Shang Tsung.png ShangAndKano.jpg KangVsShang.jpg Shang Tsung senteced to death.PNG Shang Tsung opens a portal for the Tarkatan.png Kitana brings Shao Kahn to trial.PNG Shang Tsung and Kano.PNG Deadly Alliance.jpg Motaro2011.png Shang Tsung xray.PNG|Shang Tsung's X-Ray Shang Tsung xray2.PNG Bang bang.jpg Shang Tsung fatality1.PNG|Shang Tsung's Identity Theft Fatality Shang Tsung fatality2.PNG Shang Tsung fatality3.PNG Shang Tsung fatality4.PNG Char_damage_shang_a_color.PNG Char_damage_shang_b_color.PNG Bo' Rai Cho MK9.PNG|Shang Tsung's MK 2011 ending Mortal-Kombat-Shang-Tsung-Ending.jpg shang's wallpaper.jpg Image21Shang.jpg Image20.jpg|Shang Tsung Alternate Costume MK9 Artbook - Shang Tsung 1.JPG|''MK 2011'' Artbook - Shang Tsung 1 MK9 Artbook - Shang Tsung 2.JPG|''MK 2011'' Artbook - Shang Tsung 2 Mortal Kombat X Shang Tsung - Erron Black Ending MKX.png|Shang Tsung in Erron Black's ending. Shang Tsung MKX Raiden Ending.png|Shang Tsung in Raiden's ending. Ermac - 2-1-.png|Shang Tsung in Ermac's ending. Ermac - 3-1-.png|Shang Tsung in Ermac's ending. Cage3.png|Johnny fighting Tsung in his ending. Mortal Kombat X (Mobile game) Erronblack energy.png Mortal Kombat 11 D2SHi00UgAAqeP7.jpg|Shang Tsung's Promotional Render mk11 shang movie.jpg|Shang Tsung's Promotional Render (young/1995 movie skin) 3t p-paAiWcVQIMP.jpg|"Influence" B7rpODk.jpg 9d711fea-20df-4909-a7f7-b469453f8111.jpg rainmk11a.PNG screen-shot-2019-05-31-at-44349-pm-1559346268645_1280w.png YoungShangTsungMK11.png|"Your soul is mine!" Mk11 kombat pack.jpg MK11NightwolfTeaserimage.jpg mk11 Shang Tsung art 1.png mk11 Shang Tsung art 2.png mk11 Shang Tsung art 3.png mk11 Shang Tsung art 4.png mk11 Shang Tsung art 5.png mk11 Shang Tsung art 6.png mk11 Shang Tsung art 7.png Maxresdefault (5)-0.jpg ShangTsungAssist0.png Screenshot (40).png|Shang Tsung in his 1995 film outfit in MK11. Kutie Shang Tsung.jpeg|Kutie Shang Tsung shang 3.jpg shang 4.jpg Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero ShangbM.jpg Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Shang Tsung Shaolin Monks.jpg shang tsung1.jpg shang tsung2.jpg Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks 4.PNG Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks 3.PNG Mortal Kombat_ Shaolin Monks 2.PNG Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe 305px-Shangtsung mkvsdcu.jpg|Shang Tsung's MK vs DCU render Shang Tsung's Soul Steal.jpg|Tsung using his Soul Steal special SoulStealSuperm4n.jpg PunchCatWoman.jpg|Shang Tsung as he fights Catwoman in MK vs DCU FireLaunch Shang.jpg ShangShangSoulSteal.jpg ShangTsungAbazoi.jpg SupermanandShang.jpg SKULLfireDCMK.jpg Finish him !!!.jpg IgotThePower!.jpg shang tsung mkvsdcu1.PNG|Shang Tsung angering Liu Kang shang tsung mkvsdcu2.PNG|Tsung defeats Liu Kang in a rematch shang tsung mkvsdcu3.PNG|Tsung easily handles Kano, and ridicules him for losing to Joker. SonyaSTOPDA'FIGHTGIRL.jpg Shang Tsung MK vs DCending-1-.png|Shang Tsung's MK vs DCU ending in which he creates an army of Super-Tarkatans from blood from a torn piece of Captain Marvel's cape and the flesh of a Tarkatan corpse. Image87Shang.jpg Live Action Shangtsungmovieposter.jpg|Shang Tsung movie promo Mk114.jpg|Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa as Shang Tsung in Mortal Kombat the movie ShangTsung1.PNG|Shang Tsung's soul steal in the film Mortal Kombat File:Fighting Monk Soul Being Stolen.jpg ShangTsung3.PNG File:Tsung removes Lean's soul.jpg|Shang Tsung as he takes the soul of Art Lean ShangTsung5.PNG File:Shang Tsung Consumes Art Lean's Soul.png ShangTsung7.PNG Shang Tsung Kidnaps Sonya Blade.jpg|Shang Tsung takes Sonya Blade to Outworld Shang Tsung & Sonya Blade.jpg|Shang Tsung and his favorite prisoner Sonya Blade Shang Tsung The Movie.jpg|Shang Tsung's Last Stand MKC-ShangTsung.jpg|Bruce Locke as Shang Tsung in his Mortal Kombat: Conquest wallpaper Oldshang.JPG|Bruce Locke as Shang Tsung in his old appearance from Mortal Kombat: Conquest ShangTsungConquest.PNG|Tsung doing his soul steal in Conquest MKCShangTsungcap375.JPG|Shang taking a soul for the first time MKCShangTsungcap043.jpg|Tsung taking the soul of a worker in the Cobalt Mines MKCShangTsungcap161.jpg|Tsung regaining control of his powers after being set free from Kreeya's spell MKCShangTsungcap300.jpg|Shang's fireball in Conquest MKCShangTsungcap371.jpg MKCShangTsungcap449.JPG|Shang Tsung opening a portal alongside Omegis Shang tsung mortal kombat rebirth.png|James Lew as Shang Tsung in Mortal Kombat: Rebirth Shang Tsung.png|Johnson Phan as Shang Tsung in Mortal Kombat: Legacy Shang Tsung alongside Kitana.PNG Mortal-Kombat-Legacy-2-Shang-Tsung.jpg|Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa reprises his role as Shang Tsung in Legacy season two Toys 2shangtsung.jpg Shang Tsung figure carded.jpg Shang Tsung Movie figure carded.jpg Shangtsung IC collectible.jpg Cartoons Shang tsung journey begins.jpg|Shang Tsung in Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins Shangtsung mkdotr.jpg|Shang Tsung in Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm MK Legends-Shang Tsung.png|Shang Tsung in Mortal Kombat Legends: Scorpion's Revenge. Comics Shang tsung mkchamp.jpg|Shang Tsung as the Mortal Kombat champion 00bt01 22.jpg 00shanggoro.jpg 240px-Shangtsung1fz2.jpg|Elderly Shang Tsung in the Blood & Thunder comics as he makes quick work of some demons that defy him 240px-Shangtsung2fy3.jpg Shang tsung comic.jpg|A revitalized Shang Tsung fighting Johnny Cage in Tournament Edition II mk02_08.jpg|Tsung in the Collector's Edition MKII comic, as he gets his youth restored by Shao Kahn mk02_17.jpg|Shang then gathers Kahn's other allies as they make a big surprise attack on Jax and Johnny Cage Dc01 11.jpg|Shang Tsung in Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe comic, as he tries to take over Wonder Woman's island Category:Media Category:Character Subpages Category:Character Galleries